1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a wireless display subsystem and a system-on-chip including a wireless display subsystem.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless display techniques have been developed to control the wireless transfer of video and/or audio data from an electronic device (e.g., mobile device) to an external display device. In order to perform these techniques, the video and/or audio data are processed to place them in a form suitable for wireless transfer. However, this data processing introduces a delay that increases the response time to inputs on the mobile device. The increase in response time produces a time lag (e.g., latency) in displaying information in response to the inputs.